Empire of Atlantium
The Empire of Atlantium, is a progressive advocacy group based in Sydney, Australia. Due to Atlantium's nationlike appearance, it has often been labelled as a micronation, although the group's website denies this. The Atlantium website uses several different self-descriptions, including "self-declared state" and an "aspirant microstate". The earliest documented media report referring to Atlantium is a 1984 philatelic magazine article about their stamps releases. History Atlantium was established in 1981 by three Sydney teenagers - George Francis Cruickshank, Geoffrey John Duggan and Claire Marie Duggan. Cruickshank (born 1966) was declared "Sovereign Head of State", and assumed the title "Emperor George II". Geoffrey Duggan (1982-1986), Damian Scott (1986-1988), and Kevin Fanucchi (1988-1990) served as elected "prime ministers", but by 1990, when the original group members had graduated from university and moved to different locations, the group ceased to be active. In 1999 Cruickshank purchased an apartment in the inner Sydney suburb of Potts Point, and soon after revived the "Empire", launching a website, which was instrumental in attracting new members. As of August 2004, the group claimed to have 831 "citizens", in over 60 countries. It is not clear how many members might be considered "active". The website names just over 20 individuals holding such functions as minister, director, magister and imperial legate. Ideals Among the causes Atlantium is on record as supporting are the right to unrestricted international freedom of movement, the right to abortion, the right to assisted suicide and decimal calendar reform. In line with its claim to be a "non-territorial" state Atlantium does not maintain any formal territorial claims, however it does promote the idea that Cruickshank's 61 m² apartment, which serves as its headquarters, has a status similar to that of a consulate or embassy; in practice the property remains under Australian jurisdiction. Foreign relations No established nation has recognized Atlantium's sovereignty claims, and it has no reciprocal diplomatic relations, but instead appoints "unaccredited diplomatic representatives" called "Imperial Legates" to serve its interests and support its citizens in various parts of the world. Atlantium says its citizenship does not supersede previously existing citizenships. Atlantians contend that they are all dual-citizens, and that Atlantium actively encourages its members to participate in the political processes of their resident countries. While the group uses the words "citizenship" and "diplomatic" idiosyncratically, supporters note that Atlantium has made no secret of its attempts at redefining existing paradigms, and claim that doing so is a fundamental motivation for the group's existence. The group has awarded "Imperial Honours" to recipients in various parts of the world - generally in recognition of political activism or for service to local communities. Currency Atlantium also mints and sells coins denominated in "Solidi". The website claims that the profits from those sales are used for "the Empire's ongoing operations" as well as charitable causes, though there is no verifiable accounting of that. References * "DIY Sovereignty and the Popular Right in Australia", by Judy Lattas, Macquarie University, March 2005. * "Mini-states Down Under are sure they can secede", by Nick Squires, The Daily Telegraph (UK), February 24, 2005. * "If at first you don't secede...", by Mark Dapin, The Sydney Morning Herald - Good Weekend, February 12, 2005, pp 47–50 * "His Majesty George II: The boy from Hurstville who now rules a big flat" by Justin Norrie, The Sydney Morning Herald, May 7, 2004 p3 * "Micronations", by Justin Norrie, HQ Magazine, Nov-Dec 2003, p90-93 and 144-145 * "The Empire Strikes a Coin" by John Mulhall, The Australasian Coin & Banknote Magazine July, 2002 * "Passport to Pimlico - Aussie style" by David Fickling, The Guardian, 20 November 2002 * "The national madness of King George" by Billy Adams The New Zealand Herald, August 29, 2001 * "Cea mai mica tara este intr-un apartment" by Calin Stroila Libertatea (Romania), July 16, 2001, p1 * "Atlantium Empire" by Bill Hornadge Stamp News July, 1985, p76 External links *Official website *"The boy from Hurstville who now rules a big flat" Atlantium Category:Founded before 2001 Category:Empires Category:Australian micronations Category:Famous micronations